ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Venkman/Animated
Dr. Peter Venkman was one of the original Ghostbusters. The Ghostbuster that most commonly wore a brown uniform with green trim. Personality Peter is the de facto leader of the Ghostbusters, but in actuality his role is more along the lines of spokesman for the group. Although, he usually is the one who chooses whether the team will take a case or not. He has the same personality as his movie counterpart, almost identical. A good-natured, low-key slacker with a hint of con artist and womanizer thrown in. Peter is a lot smarter than he lets on, and has almost as keen a grasp on paranormal science as Egon and Ray. He admits he generally adopts the guise of an easygoing slacker because it makes it harder for opponents to second guess him. He has on occasion come up with some particularly shrewd plans. Peter does revel in the money and glory the job sometimes brings him. In fighting the Sandman it is revealed that Peter dreams of being rich and famous, with fancy cars and winning awards and accolades. It would appear that Peter needs such accolades as a means for self-validation, as it doesn't seem like he got much validation out of his family growing up. But the well-being of his teammates and the safety of innocents still comes first. Peter is shown to be a con artist, like his father and a bit of a womanizer. He's usually the one who tries to hit on any attractive women in their adventures. Peter honed his gift for gab working his way through college as a carnival barker on Coney Island. Unlike his father, Peter does adhere to a notably higher level of personal ethics. While Peter will always try to get the best angle for himself and his team, he never uses his gift for gab to swindle or cheat others. History In the movies he was the leader of the Ghostbusters and much like the movie he was the attention getting member of the team. For more information of the movie version of this character go to the movie article. The Real Ghostbusters After the fall of Gozer, Peter and the other Ghostbusters fixed up the Firehouse after it was severely damaged by the escaping ghosts and the destruction of the Containment Unit. Upon the completion of the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters adopted the green ghost who had slimed Peter (now known as Slimer) as a pet mascot. Though Peter at first wouldn't forgive the little ghost for their encounter at the hotel, he soon grew to love him like the rest of the Ghostbusters. Peter's personality is more party-minded, making excuses to get out of work to either relax, or hit on women. While on the team, Peter acted as the "unofficial" leader of the Ghostbusters, usually being the last say on deciding if they would take a case. While Peter came across as lazy, he still had a background in science, and could come up with successful plans and theories when he chose to. He was also would blackmail Egon at times to learn what he was up to and was always out to spread the word of the Ghostbusters (and himself). As a result, he was usually the butt of the Ghostbusters' pranks and always pushed to go in to dangerous missions that the others didn't want to do. Throughout the years, Peter worked with his team to recapture all the escaped ghosts and a number of new and dangerous ones that popped up around town. Peter helped capture such villains as the Boogieman, Samhain, the Grundel and many others that opposed the Ghostbusters. Upon seeing the Ghostbusters movie after a successful bust in Hollywood, Peter claimed that the actor portraying him (Bill Murray) looked nothing like him. His father was named Charlie Venkman, an unsuccessful con artist. Charlie was a lousy father and wasn't there for him, off making one scam after another. This caused a rift between him and his son. Peter often spent Christmas alone, until the capture and release of the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future softened his attitude about the holidays. While Peter does love Charlie, he strongly disapproves of his father's get rich quick schemes. Another possibility for Peter's disapproving attitude is that he knows he takes after his dad in some respects and doesn't want to become him. People tend to not like being shown unpleasant truths about themselves. Peter also resents Charlie not being there for his wife when she passed away. But Peter has developed a grudging acceptance of his dad and even appears to have forgiven him. However Peter is immediately wary whenever Charlie shows up, as it usually means he wants to rope the Ghostbusters into his latest scam. Changes Through the Seasons Like Janine, Peter's character was updated heavily in season 3. He now doesn't fight with Slimer all the time and he isn't trying to get a date every chance he gets. His leadership seemed less noticeable. The voice actor also changed from Lorenzo Music to Dave Coulier. Slimer! He cared about the spud in this show, much like later seasons of The Real Ghostbusters, sometimes coming off sounding like a big brother. Extreme Ghostbusters After years on the job, Peter finally stepped down as a Ghostbuster, as did Winston and Ray. However, they did return years later for Egon's birthday. Peter said he became a director in Hollywood. He apparently did a number of movies about the Ghostbusters, he had been planning to do another one but never got it going, he said he was "waiting for Brad Pitt to become available." (a possible joke towards the long awaited and never made Ghostbusters III). It seems that he has arthritis now. He also seems to have gone back to hating Slimer, as he strongly scolds him for taking a large bite out of Egon's birthday cake and stating that he never changed. The Extreme Ghostbusters keep a statue of Peter Venkman (complete with uniform and working original Proton Pack) in the Firehouse. An interesting note is that the face is digitized out. Perhaps there is some licensing restriction in place keeping Adelaide from using the exact character designs from The Real Ghostbusters (produced by DIC), as Egon, Janine, and the other original Ghostbusters (seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1") have been redesigned at least slightly. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler "You know, we're all descendants from fish. It would be no trouble at all to flip back in time, find the fish you descended from, and stuff it into a Cuisinart." -Egon to Peter Egon is usually indifferent to Peter's sarcasm, or points out flaws in his logic. While Peter commonly makes light of Egon's more elaborate scientific terms and social awkwardness, the two maintain a solid working relationship despite their differences in personality and scientific approach. Peter does, however, hold Egon's expertise in very high esteem. Ray Stantz Peter normally teases Ray about his child-like enthusiasm and over-excitement in the paranormal. Despite the jokes made towards each other, the two are old and loyal friends, and work well as team members. Like the movie and novelization of the film, Peter sometimes seemed to treat Ray like his brother and is noted for caring for him like a brother in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks." Winston Zeddemore Peter and Winston usually fall back and hang out on the sidelines when Egon and Ray get into more of the technical speak of equipment and the paranormal. He would joke around about the other two to him. Janine Melnitz Peter and Janine tease and make fun of each other in an almost sibling-like manner. Despite this they do like each other, even if they get on each others nerves. Louis Tully Louis and Peter don't really interact much, but they seem to get along reasonably well. If Peter lets Louis hang around the Firehouse and do their finances one could assume he holds Louis' skill in high enough esteem. Slimer Slimer and Peter had a love/hate relationship. Unlike the other Ghostbusters, Peter was not as forgiving towards Slimer (mainly because of his initial sliming by the "ugly little spud" at the hotel). However, despite his constant criticisms towards Slimer, Peter began to mellow towards the ghost after Egon's observation that perhaps Slimer's behavioral tendencies are the result of the Class 5 being a ghost that lives with people whose job it is to bust ghosts. While Peter regularly vocalized his intent to get rid of or "blast" Slimer, he was quick to defend him if Slimer was hurt on a job, and would nonchalantly give (or sneak) the green ghost snacks or a pizza. Peter will even accept help from Slimer when the situation calls for it. His father Charlie Venkman Peter's knack for fast talking is definitely inherited from Charlie. Peter still displays more personal ethics than his father. In the show its shown that Peter doesn't get along well with his father but does care about him. Kylie Griffin Peter likes her take- charge attitude. Eduardo Rivera Being of like minds, they got along great. Many times Eduardo was near Peter as Peter would show off. Roland Jackson There was no clear interaction between the two. Garrett Miller It appears that Peter and Garrett get along well. Contradiction/Story Conflicts Peter's mother is suggested to be dead and that Agatha Faversham reminded him of his mother, whom he alluded to have passed away. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:56). Time Life Entertainment. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986) (DVD ts. 20:51-20:57). Time Life Entertainment. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. Peter stated his mom died when he was real young in the NOW comics. However, in episodes "The Devil in the Deep" he speak of her and "Ghostbuster of the Year" Peter also makes reference to his mom present tense in the limo going to the Hearse Castle. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:06-06:10). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says to Peter: "Why don't you call your mother?" Trivia *Peter supposedly saw (part of) the lipsticked, "Venkman, burn in Hell!" graffiti and Bill Murray "playing" him in the episode "Take Two". He said that he doesn't look a thing like him. *Dave Coulier was also the voice of Charlie Venkman, Pete's dad. *Peter reveals to Cynthia Crawford that he fought a person named Rick in the third grade. Peter noted he was a big guy with bug muscles but the brain of a trout. "Citizen Ghost" *Peter Venkman became indifferent to Christmas because his father, Charlie Venkman, was always away during Christmas on business trips. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters-"X-Mas Marks the Spot " (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 02:39-02:41). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter is honored in the Tri Kuppa Bro frat history book for the day he ran his underwear up the flagpole when he was still wearing them. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Old College Spirit" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:00-04:05). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter was weak in Economics in college. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Old College Spirit" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:42-14:43). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter's license plate on his Y-car is a vanity one and reads "Dr.V." Y-car (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 01:24-01:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter takes his suits in size 38 Long. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Hanging By a Thread" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:56-05:58). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter has an Uncle Alf. He advised Peter to open a hardware business. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:05-06:09). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter spent seven years in college. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:23-15:29). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter attended the Woodstock music festival. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1986) (DVD ts. 14:25-14:26). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I haven't felt like this since Woodstock!" Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter has loved trains since he was a child. He dreamed about driving a big locomotive. He studied engineering in college for two years before he discovered it had nothing to do with trains. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Last Train to Oblivion " (1986) (DVD ts. 09:07-09:14). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter is a fan of Humphrey Bogart and Spencer Tracy. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1986) (DVD ts. 21:22, 21:31). Time Life Entertainment. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter spent his time in college reading Dewey LaMort-authored westerns. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral " (1986) (DVD ts. 05:02-05:04). Time Life Entertainment. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter keeps his jellybeans in a box under his pillow. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:24-02:26). Time Life Entertainment. *When he was in high school, Peter used to work for carnies during summers. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:13-06:16). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter confesses to playing a prank on Janine the week before when she was showering by sending Slimer up the water pipe under the impression there was a doughnut in her shower cap. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:42-18:52). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter watched a lot of roller derby when he was a child. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer, Is That You?" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:16-10:21). Time Life Entertainment. *This version of Peter Venkman makes an unofficial cameo on IDW Comics' "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" one-shot issue. On page 17, he is one of the guests attending Artie Lester's Halloween gala. He was flirting with Lester's assistant, Sherri. *Peter once tried to cheat The ghosts of the Earp Brothers & Doc Holiday in a friendly game of poker References Gallery PeterSlimer.png|Peter in Slimer! EGBPeter.png|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Peterstatue.png|Peter's statue as seen in "A Temporary Insanity" WhatInSamhainJustHappened02.jpg|Non-canon Cameo in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" comic book Category: Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:Slimer! Characters Category:EGB Characters